This project involves a broad-based investigation into the utility of capillary electrochromatography (CEC) for biological and pharmaceutical analysis. The studies proposed include many practical applications and the development of the technique from its still rudimentary state. However, the data gathered in many of the experiments can be used to gain a better theoretical understanding of CEC. Both the fundamental and practical knowledge gained will be used to determine what types of analyses and analytes are suited to CEC. These investigations will involve both the packed column and the open tubular approaches to CEC. Early studies have already shown that each approach has its own particular advantages and disadvantages. The studies will focus on the preparation and development of new column materials for the packed capillary method and surface modifications for the open tubular method. The potential advances that can be achieved by CEC have broad implications for advancement of practical methodology in the health-related sciences.